Hunting for the Right Guy
by Segunda Katigbak
Summary: Tezuka/OC. Set eight years after junior high. She was looking for love. He loved nothing else but his career.
1. Wedding

**Hunting for the Right Guy**

**Summary:** Tezuka/OC. Set eight years after junior high. She was looking for love. And then, he came. But is he really the right guy? "I'm not going to argue with an idiot!" He merely cleared his throat. "Are you ignoring me?!"

**A/N:** I haven't watched/read Prince of Tennis so there might be slight OOC... (silence) All right! They're OOC!!! What else do you want me to admit?! That I murdered my imaginary friend because he was pissing me off? Oops. (NBI personnel dragging her to the questioning room) I DIDN'T DO IT!!!!!!!

**Disclaimer:** I know Tezuka loves me a lot. I love him too. The only problem is: we can't be together because of copyright issues. TALK TO MY LAWYER!!!

**Chapter 1**

-+-

The life of Kunumitsu Tezuka eight years back was exceptionally different from the way he was living his own life now. It was all about tennis then. But now, as he had finally decided on his own career and had given up with his old 'hobby,' he wouldn't let himself go back change everything. He was happy now.

Nobody knew why he had given up. Echizen Ryoma himself was quite surprised when his old tennis captain suddenly stashed his racket away and buried himself with his books. He simply said that he wanted to 'grow up and it was time for a change.' He had said that he didn't want to stay in one track because he wanted to try something else. Even so, the reason as for why he quit the sport that once became his whole life remained vague and unknown.

Deep brown eyes stared at the mirror as Tezuka adjusted the knot on his tie. He was attending a meeting with the board of members of their company, and he wanted to make a good impression with his boss. Damn with it--he wanted to make things right this time.

Working as a junior manager of a large pharmaceutical conglomerate around Japan, Tezuka had finally settled into living in the city. It was hard at first, to settle by himself and away from his family but somehow, he had learned to manage.

Tezuka was interrupted by a sudden beep of his pager. Turning away from the mirror, he punched the button, scooped the blazer off the rack and left his apartment at once. Minutes later, he was pushing the doors of the AVR room and the whole chamber silenced at once.

He cleared his throat and settled the documents on the conference table. "Let's start this meeting."

---

"Miyamoto Satoshi-san, do you accept this woman," the priest chanted as he stared at the couple in front of him in holy matrimony. "...to be your lawfully wedded wife--"

He was cut off when the black-haired man, Miyamoto Satoshi, raised his hand in midair, as if ordering silence. Everyone else in the whole cathedral held their breaths and waited.

"Yui," he panted, as if he was holding his breath for a long while. The girl beside him turned to look with sudden apprehension, her eyebrows creasing together. "I can't marry you."

The whole cathedral was still. What did he just say?

"Satoshi, we're--"

"And I have a confession to make."

There was another set of choking silence.

"Sister!"

Yui shuddered at the sudden flashback that played at the back of her head. Up until now, she couldn't believe that she almost married a freaking guy who couldn't even tell the difference between a man and a woman. Gosh, the memory was haunting her off.

"I still can't believe you almost married a homosexual," Yui's best friend, Arisu Mikajima started as she brought the cup of coffee up to her lips.

They were out for a girl's date, as Yui had suggested so she could forget the horror of the earlier experience regarding that horrible almost-marriage. Thank goodness, Satoshi had admitted right before they were announced bound by the power of God or she would have suffered seven years in hell.

"Please don't hark it back," Yui slumped against the round table.

All she ever wanted was to find the perfect guy. But every time all the handsome princes come her way, they would either be taken or they would be darn homos. Fate was cruel indeed.

"Arisu, am I ugly?" Yui asked while poking the untouched cheesecake with her fork. Yes, she was desperate.

"No."

"Am I fat to the point that it was sickening?"

"Not really."

"Am I not destined to find true love?" She blew the stray of chestnut hair away from her eyes and stared at her best friend intently. Finally leaning in, Arisu replied with a wide smile on her lips.

"I have an idea."

---

"Next!"

A blonde guy with thick glasses entered the restaurant. He smiled meekly, revealing his silver braces, flashing Yui's eyes with a painful hint of light. She tugged the hem of Arisu's skirt and the ink-haired girl bent down and listened as Yui whispered against her ear.

"How am I supposed to make out with this guy?"

"But you still didn't have your first kiss." Yui slammed her fist against her best friend's head as she dismissed the twenty-second 'supposed-to-be-a-date' that afternoon. She was losing her nerve and the last string of her patience was slowly giving away.

The stupid blind date idea of Arisu was simply nonsense crap. She was making fun of her and Yui was sure of it. Her heart was never meant to be played with like this! Oh, holy mother of God, bring thy heavens and stars and send her the right guy!

---

The meeting was a success and Tezuka was up to celebrate when Fuji suddenly showed up. An old friend from junior high. After all the greeting and 'how have you been's,' the tensai pulled him out of the building, shoved him on the passenger seat of his Seraph and drove off.

"Fuji, can you see the road properly with your eyes closed?" Tezuka suddenly brought up when his driver ignored his previous question about where they were going. He couldn't blame him after all. It has been years since they last saw each other and he was up for a celebration anyway. He might as well enjoy it.

Fuji merely chuckled with his comment as he pulled the car up in front of a large restaurant with a long line of boys loitering near the entrance.

"What is this all about?" The former tennis captain was dumbfounded when the tensai pulled him out and drag him to the end of the line, without saying another word.

---

"Are you the last guy?" She was tired and drained. After thirty-five bloody nerdish-looking freaks telling that the sun is actually a star and that Mars is red because of the element iron in its sand, Yui gave up. Arisu excused herself and went out with some blinded, brown-haired boy and she was left alone, inside the whole freaking restaurant with another brown-haired, businessman.

"What do you mean?"

Meanwhile, Tezuka sat there, in front of a chest-nut haired girl, crouched against the cold surface of the round table, still and unmoving. Fuji had left him and went out with some blonde that he assumed to be with this girl's company. They were set for a date, he deduced after Fuji said that sometimes, a certain stoic and serious auburn-haired male needed to lay back and enjoy himself, even for a while.

Draining the glass of wine on the table, he watched the girl heave a long sigh and give out a loud snore. Wait--snore?

"Uh--miss?" he reached out and prodded her awake. Nothing. "Hey, wake up."

"Ungh! Ineemoecay."

"Pardon?"

"More cake!" the girl shouted and the waiters turned to their direction, bewildered. Even so, the girl across him remained motionless and asleep. Tezuka sighed. This is going to be one long night. Blame Fuji for that. He almost wished he didn't run into that old tensai. He merely sighed in disbelief as he carried her on his back and out in the suffocating restaurant. Curse it.

---

Yui woke up and instantly sat bolt upright while rubbing the sleep off her eyes. Her other arm ran over the soft futon under--wait, futon? She never woke up in a soft futon before because her bed was a soft mattress. Mattress but not the Japanese-style futon. She looked around, trying to register what was happening, and why she was transported into a different dimension. Is this the Meiji Era?

She checked her watch. 10:44 a.m. Saturday. And then--wait a minute.

"These aren't my clothes." And then, she started to panic.

It wasn't her apartment.

The scent lingering on her nostrils was obviously male's. And it was quite dazzling. She cleared her throat.

She was wearing an oversized button-up shirt with the sleeves pushed up slightly past her elbows and a pair of plaid boxers.

What the--? Did she--? Who was--?

"Argh!" Pushing the blankets off, she scrambled up and bolted for the sliding doors. It really was a traditional Japanese home--or apartment? Whatever it was, it didn't matter. She was pissed off, annoyed, frustrated, and whatever you call all of that in one word.

A rather tall, auburn-haired boy sat cross-legged by the small, square table, his glasses slightly slipping off the bridge of his nose. He was reading the morning newspaper with a mug of coffee.

"You're awake," Tezuka acknowledged when he noticed Yui standing by the threshold. He didn't bother to look up.

"You--" she pointed an accusing finger and marched her way up to the stranger. "What happened last night? You--bastard!" she managed through gritted teeth, trying to stop the tears. She felt violated, and she was exaggerating it, really. She honestly has no idea what really happened last night.

"You really want to know?" he asked while folding the newspaper neatly and settling it down the surface of the table.

And then, he started, "Honestly, I have no idea who you are. Fuji set me up with you and you suddenly fell asleep. Out of courtesy, I brought you here in my house and that's the end of it."

That's it? Yui mused while running a hand at the back of her head in embarrassment. "Who changed my clothes?"

Tezuka merely shrugged. Of course, there was no need to ask the obvious isn't it? "Don't worry. I didn't take advantage of you."

Yui slapped her forehead in dismay. Still, he was a guy. Dammit. He saw. This is gonna be a long, eventful day indeed.


	2. Of Sanity and Spicy Food

**DISCLAIMER:** As much as I want him to be, Tezuka isn't mine. Yui and the plot are, but not the freaking hunk of a guy. So thy forgive me if your beloved Tezuka Kunimitsu is darn OOC. Haven't seen PoT for years.

**A/N:** Finally, I've gotten through my first week in college with no sweat. It isn't bad as I thought it would be. And I'm officially sixteen years old! Yeah! I'm not old. I'm not OLD!!! Proofread this time.

-+-

"Did you say something?" Tezuka raised incredulously, his eyebrows disappearing dangerously under his overgrown hair. He lowered his cup carefully back on the surface of the square table as he stared at her suspiciously. Yui swore she even heard him snort.

"Only for a couple of days," she reasoned out desperately while crossing her fingers under the table. "I'll be gone after a couple of days."

It was all because of that stupid homo. Right before she was actually leaving Tezuka's apartment, washed and ready, a particular homo called and insisted on meeting her for a reason she didn't know and didn't bother to ask. She hastily shut the power of her mobile down and went straight back inside to a half-naked Tezuka, fresh from his afternoon shower.

She wasn't prepared for Satoshi, barging and fussing in front of her, struggling for words to apologize. With her dream wedding cancelled for almost two weeks, the pain was still too much to bear. In some other way, Yui had to admit that Satoshi was one of the people she cared for the most. But learning that you were almost close to marrying a gay who rejected you right before you could even say yes, knowing that you've been toyed with and betrayed, even an ice cream and a sorry wasn't even enough for the time being and to see him right now was completely intolerable.

"For what reason, exactly?"

To be honest, she didn't have anywhere else to go. Her apartment was out of the question and there's a fat chance that he'd ask Arisu about her whereabouts so she's out of the list.

"You don't have to know, really," she answered casually with another gritting of teeth.

"No. Please leave or I'll call the police."

He snatched his mobile phone from the table and flipped it open warningly when Yui forced it away from him and hid it under her skirt. "Don't. I'll be an angel."

Tezuka didn't budge. In spite of her innocent smile as her other hand drew an invisible circle on top of her head, he didn't give a damn. She was cute yes, but hell with it. He was a busy person. And if there was one thing that would piss him off, it would be annoying the hell out of him by being so excruciatingly giddy.

"I don't even know you."

"Yui Matsumoto! Yes!" she shouted excitedly (for no reason) and raised her hand in midair. "You're Kunumitsu Tezuka, right?"

Right. She raided his whole house right after she swallowed her breakfast he had resentfully made and she found a letter that she opened without his consent. It was from his parents, asking him, how he was doing and he had to endure full fifteen minutes of her teasing before she recovered and went straight to the kitchen for an ice cream, with which she complained noisily after ending up disappointed. She was making herself exceptionally comfortable in his house today.

Tezuka sighed in disbelief. He must be going crazy. "You'll wash the dishes, cook meals, keep the house...and you can wash my clothes while you're at it." He stood up, without any intention of walking away, "And don't bother me."

Without another word, he crossed the threshold, up to his room and slid the doors closed. Yep, he was crazy. It was simply too early to admit it.

-+-

The first time Yui felt her heart break into tiny little pieces was when her first love left for Germany to study. He was seventeen then, and she was just three years younger. Their parents were great friends and ever since they were children, they had been inseparable. And then, they found themselves falling in love.

But things had changed. Makoto Ryuuji left for college.

He hadn't called since then. He didn't even bother to send mails. But patiently, she waited. She waited for his face to go smile for her and whisper, "I'm back, Yui." She waited for him to come hug her, and feel his warmth radiate through.

Things, however, did not turn out the way she wanted then to. The wait had been long enough. The tears that were shed had been dried and she had given up. It has been two years after all.

She started going out with a couple of guys since then, tried to shower her wilting heart once again. And Satoshi was first guy to kneel in front of her, asking her hand for marriage. She knew he was the right guy. She knew that things would work out just fine with this particular man who was willing to give his whole life for her. But apparently, everything turned upside down. The wedding she had long dreamed of ended dramatically. She stood there, frozen in the aisle while watching her groom fuss over her stunned form. She was numb. Something inside of her triggered the switch off and she wasn't feeling anymore.

Running away was always her option. Since she didn't have a job to worry about, she went wherever she wanted to. To get away. To feel some fresh air and from the suffocating corners of her place. Normally, Arisu wouldn't be worried. She knew Yui pretty well and was sure that her best friend could handle it all. She simply needed some time to cool her head and everything would go back to normal. Every time she would face a break-up, it was always the same.

Last time, she resorted to Okinawa. That was when she found out that her boyfriend was cheating on her, shoving down his own tongue to some girl from the cheer leading team back in high school. She was hurt. Broken. And she went to the countryside to try to go over the pain. She promised herself it would be the last guy she'll have her heart broken with.

But now, it was happening all over again. She was trying to escape. Again. And she was doing it over a person she thought she would spend the rest of her life with. Over a person who, in a blink of an eye, changed in an instant shock. Things weren't possible. And fate has always been cruel.

"What is that?" Tezuka looked like an unwavering executioner, ready to strike to kill.

"It's sushi," the girl who sat across him informed happily while pointing at the 'food' on the plate. "Don't worry, it's edible."

"Edible?" The last string of his patience was growing thinner by the second. "The fish is still alive."

His eyes darted dangerously on a squirming little fish, sandwiched between a roll of rice. It looked more like a bait on a fishing pole than an edible dinner.

Yui gasped accordingly, as if realization just hit her. "Is it supposed to be dead?"

Of course, it's supposed to be dead.

A tiny vein popped on Tezuka's temple as he gritted his teeth in disbelief. He must be going crazy for actually trusting her with the cooking.

"Sorry Tezuka-kun, but I support animal rights," she said matter-of-factly and she added, "Although I don't mind eating them." She cocked her head to one side thoughtfully as Tezuka grabbed the dish and instantly shoved it on the trash bin.

Yui followed him suit on the kitchen as he started to prepare the ingredients for another meal. He'll do the cooking himself, thank you very much.

-+-

"Hmm," Yui waved her hand to her direction while inhaling the salivating scent wafting on the kitchen. Tezuka was cooking something she didn't know what, with which he didn't bother to answer when she questioned about it. "It smells edible."

It is edible.

"What is that again?"

"It's not something that looks like a worm in a cylindrical envelope that makes people feel sick with the mere look at it."

He didn't notice the Yui glower as he continued chopping the chilies.

"At least, I've tried." She was scowling. "Wait, is that chili?"

He raised the chopping board and dropped the red, chopped chilies on the casserole as Yui simply glared, her mouth hanging wide open.

"Wah--!" Dashing forward to the stove, Tezuka was just in time to slap his palm over her forehead before her face hits the pot, which was now past a hundred degrees.

"Will you please go out?"

She was close to tears when she turned to look at him, her eyes, wide in shock and the corners of her lips dragging down into a frown. "But I hate spicy food."

-+-

Tezuka had just finished his third bowl when Yui sniffed dramatically while watching him swallow.

"Are you not going to eat?" It was the third time he asked that question that night.

"I don't like spicy food." It was the fourth one.

The brown-haired guy merely shrugged and continued his silent litany when Yui halted his chopsticks and shunned them away with hers. "I'm hungry."

"Try it."

Without another word, Yui dug in and swallowed the piece of meat from Tezuka's cooking. The spicy one.

And then, everything seemed to happen all at once. She was suddenly gasping for breath, her tongue peeking out while asking for a glass of water. And for the first time in his whole life, Tezuka fussed. He dropped his chopsticks on the table with a loud thump and went straight to the kitchen, pouring water on a large tumbler. When he got back, Yui hastily chugged it down, extinguishing the fire off immediately.

Moments later, her tongue appeared swollen and reddish and Tezuka, who finally calmed down exactly right after he panicked, apologized. "I won't cook with chili next time. Sorry."

A deafening silence echoed across the room, which was suddenly interrupted with Tezuka's beeping pager. Sighing in disbelief, he strode out of the room to come get the darn device. Yep, he really is crazy because there definitely won't be next time. He won't go cook for her again. Because she would be leaving. Eventually, she would leave everything, and give his peace back. That would be good then. Quietness: what a pleasant truth. Pleasant, indeed.

-+-

**A/N:** Does I looked like it was rushed? Please tell me if I made Tezuka too much OOC. Meanwhile, my computer's screaming for a charger. I have to go charge. Please review. The button is just a few millimeters away.


	3. Surprises

A/N: Okay, so I've decided to update this one. So please enjoy.:)

DISCLAIMER: Tezuka isn't mine. The rest is my possession.

**Chapter 3: Surprises **

_---_

_"Do you really have to go?"_

_It was a childish thing to ask as they both stood in front of the gates of the airport, ignoring the sound of the intercom, yelling out loud as its voice reverberated against the walls._

_Where did all those promises go?_

_He had told her that he would never leave her side. That he would always be there beside her, laughing together as they had been as children. That he would always be there for every birthday or any other holiday that would redeem them happy. That he would always share all of those smiles and they would always laugh together._

_Ever since they were children, they had been inseparable. Yui was in with him ever since and it took him four years before he realized what he truly felt for her. And then, he knew that she was the girl he could never live without._

_And now, it was taking all his effort to walk away. He was leaving for an art school in Germany and he would be leaving her behind, alone. He never wanted to leave. He never wanted to turn away from her, to not feel her touch anymore as often as he wanted to._

_"It's what you want, right?" Yui had asked him when he came up to her that day he received the acceptance letter. It was slightly crinkled with his grasp, his fingers shaking uncontrollably as his mind dwelled with the thought of being away from her._

_But this is what he wanted. It was a dream he had as a child and it was a dream that he always wanted to fulfill._

_"But I don't want to leave you alone," he merely said as he struggled for more words._

_Yui dragged the corners of her lips up to show a smile even though deep inside, the truth about him leaving was hurting her to no end. But this is what he wanted. She knew ho much passion he had put on his art and she didn't want that to simply end because of her. As much as he wanted him to stay, she didn't want to be obstacle he had to struggle on as he tried to reach for his dreams._

_She stretched out her hand to put it against his cheek as she spoke. "As long as it makes you happy, I'll always be behind you."_

_And now, here they were, standing before each other as their eyes met, mentally begging each other to stay. If he could bring her along, he would do it. And if she could turn back time, she would have just told him how much it would hurt her if he left._

_It was impossible now. They would soon be far away._

_Ryuuji pulled his cap on, as his long, dark hair bounced slightly as he did so. He claimed a step closer to her with a reassuring smile, even though he knew himself that he was the one who needs more reassuring._

_Yui looked up to him, her green eyes begging him to stay, wishing this could not have been happening after all._

_"Hey," he spoke first as he poked her forehead with his index finger. "Let's kiss."_

_She blinked once as she processed his words. And then blushed furiously as she realized what he had just said. Nonetheless, she kept her silence as she continued to look at him, as if trying to memorize every inch of his face and every contour of his features._

_Ryuuji need no words. He needs not to hear her voice of approval as he took a step closer, reaching his hand out so he could pull her cap off. He wanted to do this, so he could always remember how he loved her and make it as a reason so he could eventually go back to her arms. He was leaning in now, as Yui obliged and closed her eyes as she tried to fill in the scent of him, wafting on her nostrils as he closed the space that separated them both. She wanted to do this, so she could never forget how crazy she was when he would be around. So she could remember how she would melt on his arms as he pulls her in his lips..._

_They were merely an inch apart now, and she could feel his warm breath brush against her face, her heart pounding noisily against her chest._

_And then--_

_"Oi, lover boy!"_

_They both jumped in surprise as Yui banged her forehead against his in one painful move. Ryuuji coiled and rubbed the spot where which a slight bump formed and he cursed in disbelief, turning his head back to glare at that stupid red-hair, one of his friends whom he would spend torturous four years with in that damning dormitory. Heck, he'd rather have his head cut off that to stand that pathetic bloke._

_He turned back to her as he laughed, watching her massage the spot where he had hit her earlier. He smiled then, as she glared at him warningly._

_"Sorry about that," he said while putting her cap back in place. "You should have dressed much cuter if you wanted to convince me to stay."_

_She pouted childishly while punching his arm, "I wasn't going to do that."_

_He smiled once again and pulled her to a hug. Soon, her arms compelled by wrapping it around his waist. "Good bye."_

_When he pulled away, he planted a soft kiss against her forehead. "Let's continued this when I get back."_

_And then, he turned away, walking opposite her in one swift movement, leaving her alone._

_She would miss him, of course. And she would definitely feel a bit lonelier._

---

She pulled out a long list of stuff Tezuka had give her a few hours ago, as she looked around supermarket, wondering where the hell the vegetables had gone. He had asked her to go shop for him as he was so busy reading a thick law book, his glasses dangerously slipping off and his whole face precariously dug on the pages.

"So you're studying law?" she asked while occupying the empty space beside him as she pushed another pile of books away so she can cross her arms across the table.

"Yes and I'm quite busy. Please leave." He didn't even look up from his book and grab hold of a mechanical pencil and started scribbling down some notes.

She pouted immaturely and said, "But there's nothing else to do."

That was when he handed her the long list of grocery items and sent her out.

"Let's see," Yui muttered to herself as she pushed the cart along the aisle while running a long finger over the list. "Butter, broccoli, meat...where do all this stuff go anyway?"

She wondered out loud how the hell a guy like him be such a housewife type. It was ridiculous. She seemed more like a girl to laugh out loud.

When she noticed she was at loss and no matter how much she wanted to admit that she had never set foot on a supermarket before, she stopped by a dark-haired man, poring over a large gallon of ice cream.

"Uh, excuse me but—"

The man turned to look and the moment their eyes me, she froze.

He smiled so warmly that she wanted to strangle him if went on. After several long years of having no communication or whatsoever, thinking that this stupid guy in front of her could have been dead for Christ's sake, Ryuuji had come back, standing in front of her stunned face as he welcomed her with his usual smile.

"I'm back, Yui. You're not alone anymore."


	4. Conflicts

**Hunting for the Right Guy**

**Chapter 4: Conflict**

**A/N: **Hey guys! I'm back. I'm crossing my fingers under the table for more reviews. I love reading them. Here's Chapter 4! Please do enjoy. You might notice how least the development between Tezuka and Yui's relationship is but that would be resolved on the next few chapters.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Tezuka. However, if anyone would ever attempt to steal Kibum (of Super Junior) away from me, prepare yourself for a bloody World War III. /smirks/

---

Law school has become hectic these past few days and for Tezuka, it was internal torture. With dozens of policies he had to revise and go through for the company, he hasn't had enough time to go through his school work. Right after he'd gone back from work, he'd go straight to the university and suffer hell.

Sleep had also become out of his grasp. He'd go back to his apartment so late at night, cook meals for the superfluous Yui who did nothing else but to annoy him, and then, as soon as his back hits the futon, he was already snoring.

Yui has become a habit. In the morning, she'd come greet him with a smile, and a charred heavy breakfast she prepared especially for him. Without any other choice, he'd have to slap his forehead in dismay and resort to the oatmeal and cereals that were stocked on his cabinet.

And when he goes back home, she would come greet him with another one of her smiles and an, "Okaerinasai, Mitsu-chan!"

He never bothered to tell her his name. She figured it out herself by snatching one of his textbooks out of the table and wrenching it open to find his name etched on the flyleaf of the book. Since then, she called him Mitsu-chan, as if he was a fetish dog waiting to be petted. It was ridiculous, yet he didn't mind. He was too busy to even care.

It must have been countless times had he tried to push her out of his apartment building with no luck. She always finds her way back to his room and stay there. And after a couple of more attempts that barely even worked out, he gave up, thinking she'd make her way out of his life on her own. Although he had to admit that he even considered reporting her to the police. Tezuka would never kick up a fuss to throw a girl out, knowing that it isn't even safe outside. God, how would it kill his conscience little by little! He's an aspirant lawyer and he'd always stand for justice. Though this time, he subconsciously didn't consider his own rights.

"Aren't you scared that I might pounce on you?" Tezuka had asked once as he sat on table behind a pile of law books. He thumbed over the page and looked up momentarily to see her nudging on a piece of cake she brought home that afternoon. "I'm a man after all."

"No. You're not that kind of guy. You'd rather be an uke than a seme."

He suppressed a sigh and went back on the article he was reading. Whatever an uke or a seme meant, he didn't want to know. Talking to her would drive him up to the wall of complete nonsense. It helps him to unwind sometimes, but mostly, it pisses him off. She was exhilaratingly good at that.

In those few weeks they been living together, they never got along so well. They never even bothered to know each other pretty well. Although a piece of information had leaked out of her lips when she drowned herself with sake one night (Tezuka came back from work, half of his apartment almost trashed out and a slurring Yui greeted him with foul breath lingering on her air). She went on about her oh-so-tragic love life and how stupid she had become to almost marry a homosexual, and how weak she had been to have let 'him' go away to leave her alone.

Whoever that homosexual or that guy who left her alone was, he didn't want to know. He slumped beside her, filled the glass with the rice wine and chugged it all down. Next morning, they woke up; cursing with a severe hang-over and Tezuka had to skip work.

They were polar opposites. He was a perfectionist, obsessive compulsive and never bothered with women. She was unorganized, gripped on romance (that she even told him he was a hopeless homosexual and has never indulged himself with girls in spite of his age), and a complete annoyance to Kunumitsu Tezuka's peaceful life. He had to admit that he would never have a peace of mind as he had before she entered his life. Fuji thinks so too.

But even so, Yui had somehow become a part of his life. She was an adorable kitten, and maybe, just maybe, he might consider keeping her for a while.

---

Tezuka paced his whole apartment building. It was getting so late and Yui has not come back. He convinced himself that it was because of the money that he wanted to see her with the groceries intact, but his panic and uneasiness proved otherwise. He tried to phone her twice but he was merely greeted by the stupid voicemail.

It could have been the first time Tezuka sat by himself while worrying over a girl.

Then, with a sudden outburst, Yui had almost knocked the door of his apartment down as she ran to his arms, her tears bursting in an endless stream. She was so loud, yet he couldn't help but to wrap a comforting arm around her shoulders and whisper incoherent words on her ear.

Suddenly, the groceries weren't as important as this fragile, little girl anymore and he stood there, quite still so she could lean on to him as her tears poured out, further drenching the front of his shirt.

"It's all right, Yui. Stop with the crying."

Who would have thought he would come this soft?

He never found out the reason why she suddenly burst into tears that night. He knew he had to leave it to her and quit with the prying. They weren't married anyway. Hell, they weren't even dating in the first place and he knew he didn't have the justice to meddle on her private matters.

He had his own life. She had hers. And these lives were miles apart that they wouldn't possibly meet. He wasn't so stupid to not even know that.

-+-

She sat there with him, on the swing of the park where they used to hang out on when they were younger. It must have been years, must have been forever, or so it seemed, since they last sat beside each other, as silence dropped by and enveloped them both. He was trying to struggle to speak to her, yet his voice refused to comply. He knew he was at fault here, and she wouldn't have turned her back on him if he wasn't so cruel. He knew it was his mistake and hoped it wasn't too late to turn it all back and start to where they left off.

It wasn't a very hard request, right?

Yui never would have held any such grudge on him. She was the only guy she had fallen head over heels with, and when he left, it tore her completely apart that it was almost too hard to stand again. Not until Satoshi came to help her up and became her pillar that she managed to walk on and hold her head up.

But then, after those years they been apart, here they were again. Two beating hearts that time brought further apart. Ryuuji had to grit his teeth and cross his fingers under the table as he set this date so he could explain to her what had happened. So she could finally understand that it was all for her own good. Or was it merely a selfish wish? He knew she would refuse; the pain he brought her would be a reason enough to do so. But as though it was by chance, she agreed.

Unsurprisingly, it could have been impossible. Yui was never that kind of girl who would face her fears, because she'd rather run away. She was never that strong.

"Yui," Ryuuji spoke first, attempting to break the awkward silence that wrapped them both. "I've been cruel. I'm sorry."

Words could never be enough to apologize, though. He knew that. But for Yui, a mere apology would be enough. Now that she knew that with one look on those grey eyes, she'd give in so easily. She was weak.

Three more meetings later, as they got along pretty well, they've decided to make things work out. They were still in love, after all and he would never hate to admit that. Ryuji would openly kiss her forehead and whisper to her how much he liked to see that smile of hers that he missed seeing for years now.

And when he showed her that ring, she had no second thoughts and said yes. That smile on his face and the happiness she was feeling when he would be around was an assurance enough that everything would be all right.

-+-

Tezuka had to admit he hated Taxation. Of all the subjects he's currently taking in law school, he knew he loathed Taxation the most. It was downright hateful and infuriating.

But even so, it was something he had to accept--something that should be within his grasp. Reason why he was burning the midnight oil with a mug of hot black coffee (with no sugar and cream--Yui's specialty) in the process.

Yui sat across the table with the usual goofy grin on her face. Somehow, right after that unforgettable night he'd seen her break down, she had gotten better, and more cheery than before that it has become much more disturbing. She'd come greet him a louder, "Okaeri, Mitsu-chan!" that he almost swore he heard his neighbors whisper behind his back. He didn't mind though. He wouldn't give a damn as long as he wasn't doing anything wrong.

"Tezuka," she spoke in a calm manner, her smile not to seemingly vanish off her face.

"What?" He didn't bother to look up.

"We're best friends, right?"

Tezuka blinked, as his hand stopped midway, which was about to scribble down a couple of notes on his text book, and jerked his head up to look at her. "Excuse me?"

"You were the only one who saw me break down like that. Not even Arisu had. Thank you."

He didn't know what drove him to feel quite embarrassed to what she had just said. He turned his head away to hide his blush and coughed loudly that it almost sounded fake and tried to go back to his previous work. He tried to push his thoughts away but they merely budged their way back to his mind that he couldn't concentrate anymore.

"Besides," she pressed on while further making more damage. "Even though you didn't know the reason why I was crying, you lend me your arm and listened to my tantrums and it made me feel that I'm not at all alone. And because of that, running away has not become an option anymore. Thank you."

Tezuka was caught off guard when she leaned in to plant a soft kiss on his forehead and if it was even possible, he blushed further red. How could a girl openly speak those words anyway? It was ridiculous and stupid, yet as Yui made her way back to her room, his heart swelled quite comfortably and happiness managed to make its way back to him.

**Preview:**

Tezuka would never admit he was on a date with this particular girl he was holding hands with right now, even though the crowd that they passed by thought otherwise. They passed on a particular ice cream parlor and Yui dragged him in with her usual giddy demeanor. He wouldn't admit it, but no matter how much he would fake a grimace for Yui to see and convince her that they'd rather go home, it always ends up into an unexplainable expression that made him look like his stomach is in extreme agony.

They sat on the far end of the shop, as he enjoyed the privacy their corner provided. She was nibbling on her ice cream thoughtfully and he quite enjoyed the scene.

Suddenly, she spoke that it made him look up. "If I left, would you miss me?"

Tezuka blinked and for a moment, he found it hard to answer her question. There wasn't anything uneventful that happened on Yui's brief stay on his life that he could merely call those moments trivial. Those things weren't something romantic, nor intimate. He couldn't even classify it as friendship nor the like. But as he looked back and reflected on those moments they've spent together, no matter how trivial they seemed to be, he could never find himself living without her.

But he would never always admit that. That was always a problem with Kunumitsu Tezuka. He was never honest with his feelings. It might also be the reason why he quit tennis in the first place.

"No, I wouldn't miss you."

Yui frowned in response, and was seemed to be taken aback. She was right. Their relationship was merely something trifling after all. In a matter of a few weeks, she was getting married to the only man she ever loved, and that's Ryuuji. It was foolish of her to even consider falling in love with Kunumitsu Tezuka.

"Then, I'll be leaving soon. I'm getting married."

The clatter of his spoon against the wooden table wasn't missed but Yui, with a last smile, pushed her chair back and stood up to leave the shop. And Tezuka sat there, with a mouth hanging wide open, regretting the words he just spoke.

Lies were merely words to cover up a feeling. They were always never meant what they literally have to mean.

**Notes about the Preview: **Did I just make it sound like Yui is cheating on his fiancé? Well, forgive me then. That wasn't what the preview meant. They were friends and isn't it something friends would do when saying goodbye? Reviews are welcomed! I love reviews, people!


End file.
